


A Wish Come True

by winged_wishes_take_flight



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, M/M, Yuuri's birthday, victuuri fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winged_wishes_take_flight/pseuds/winged_wishes_take_flight
Summary: Yuuri has wished for the same thing his whole life - to skate on the same ice as Victor.  Now, as Victor's fiance, he needs a new wish.





	A Wish Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thought I would post something in honor of Yuuri's birthday. Sorry that it's not that great, it was just a quick little idea I thought I'd share with you!

_“Make a wish, Yuuri,” Mrs. Katsuki said as she watched her son blow out the 11 candles on his cake. Yuuri shut his eyes tight and took a deep breath. I wish I could skate on the same ice as Victor Nikiforov._

_Long, silver hair swept over the young boy's mind, and he smiled longingly, running over his latest routine in his head. Every year, the same wish. One day, it would come true. It had to. The wax dripped lower, threatening to stain the white icing blue and silver – Victor. As the flame grew even brighter, he blew._

_Each candle fizzled out, and when he opened his eyes, Victor was gone. He smiled at his family as they clapped enthusiastically._

_“What did you wish for this year?”_

_“I bet he wished to meet his darling Victor,” Minako laughed. Heat rose to Yuuri's cheeks, which he silently blamed on the smoke from the flames._

_“If I told you, it wouldn't come true,” he mumbled. It was the same response every year, but everyone knew._

_One day, his wish would come true._

 

“Make a wish, Yuuri!” Mrs. Katsuki beamed as the last gold candle was lit.

Yuuri looked around at his family – his parents and Mari, Yuuko and Takeshi, and the triplets who had gotten him into this all in the first place; (he always counted them as family).

He smiled at his friends, old and new, glad to be able to celebrate them – Phichit snapped a photo of him on his phone, Chris raised a cup of sake, Yuri gave him a rare and begrudging smile as Otabek put and arm around the tiny Russian tiger.

Makkachin snuffled the small, golden ring on Yuri's hand as he made eye contact with his lover – Victor Nikiforov. In that moment, his mind went blank.

He was skating with Victor, heart pulsing against his chest as he sped across the ice. Victor's hands were on his waist, the lights reflected off of the gold embellishments on his costume, sparkling in the rink. He was being swept off his feet, lifted into the air – he was flying.

Yuuri Katsuki was not only skating on the same ice as Victor Nikiforov, he was skating with him, to a routine specially choreographed by the two of them.

And now, as he looked down at the gold wax dripping onto the cake, as the flames reflected in his dark eyes like honey, he wasn't sure what he could wish for.

He closed his eyes, champagne colored dots dancing across his lids -

- _I wish I can skate with Victor forever_ -

\- and blew.

Everyone clapped, his mother asked what he wished for, he gave his usual answer, and he was pretty sure he heard Yuri say, “Can we cut the cake now?” as Otabek nudged him, but all he saw was Victor.

“Help yourselves, I'm just going to take Makkachin out for a bit,” Yuuri said as he slipped out of the sliding door with the giant poodle.

Silence. Muffled laughter coming from inside. The whisper of the few leaves left on the barren trees. Cold wind against his warm skin. The crunch of the crisp leaves coveringthe path as he followed Makkachin away from the festivities.

It's not that he wasn't enjoying the party, in fact this was his happiest birthday for a long time. He just needed a moment of solitude before he joined all the people again.

“Yuuri?” a lilting voice called as the door slid shut again. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri smiled. “I just needed a moment of silence before being thrown into the festivities I'm sure my mother has planned.”

“Do you mind if I join you?” Victor asked, catching up to him and putting an arm around his shoulders.

“Of course not.”

They walked in silence for a moment, enjoying their first moment of peace together since the day before.

“What did you wish for?” Victor asked after a while, stopping to face his fiance. Yuuri hesitated a moment. All these years of never telling anyone his wish, for fear of it not coming true.

“Well, at first, I wasn't really sure what to wish for,” he started slowly.

“And why's that?” Victor smiled.

Yuuri reached up and kissed him gently, savoring the moment, never tired of those lips against his.

“Because my wish already came true,” he whispered, his warm breath tickling Victor's cheek.

Victor kissed him back, wrapping him up in a warm hug, shielding him from the late November cold. Yuuri leaned into it, smiling into his lips. He knew they should get back inside.

“So what's your wish now?”

“That I can skate with you forever.”

"I think we can make that wish come true, too," Victor smiled, rubbing his thumb over the ring on Yuuri's hand.  "We should go back inside before your mother worries."

Yuuri smiled and followed Victor back inside, back where it was warm and the room was filled with laughter and cake and wishes come true.


End file.
